birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonlord and Scotty Raven Jay
This article focuses on the interactions between Dragonlord and Scotty Raven Jay. Overview When Sam Jay continues refusing to accept Dragonlord as BrantSteele Champion, Dragonlord decides to get romantically involved with Scotty to teach Sam a strict lesson. The heat increases when Dragonlord's warnings to "take a long, long rest" actually mean he is going to get involved with the other members of Code LTIB. He apologizes for his actions and kisses Scotty. Scotty tries to prove he likes another character, but he ends up kissing Dragonlord back. Heat increases even further when they got married during an LGB Night Shift, to the point that Scotty will skip entire episodes just to have wild sex with Dragonlord. The relationship is projected to last until Sam decides to accept Dragonlord as BrantSteele Champion. However, the relationship may continue to last after Sam's acceptance, as Scotty has a fetish for evil laughs. This is a case of Forgotten First Meeting, as Dragonlord first met Scotty when they played Truth or Dare together shortly after Team Fortune Street entered BrantSteele for the first time. Looney Games Bloopers LGB was where this relationship all started. Dragonlord and Scotty Team Up The relationship begins with this random short. Dragonlord first saw Scotty when he was downloading Angry Birds on his phone. Dragonlord grins, knowing he has a plan in mind. Scotty leaves Sam to come for Dragonlord, who talks about how his methods of loving are better than what Sam had. Scotty starts realizing he loves Dragonlord, but does not confess his feelings. Dragonlord then reveals he was the partner Scotty wished for, before warning him to take a long, long rest. More Blooper Mayhem Dragonlord's warnings meant that he was having sex with Zira, causing Scotty to throw a tantrum over the betrayal. Scotty then shows warnings of committing suicide, showing he is serious about his relationship with Dragonlord. Scotty tries to delay his suicide by roasting wienies, only for Dragonlord to call him a "whiner" and make him throw his second tantrum. Ninetales Appears Scotty's love fiasco with Dragonlord causes Cynthia to reveal more events involving them. According to Scotty, Dragonlord apologized for the betrayal and kissed him. Scotty, who apparently has feelings for Barry, thinks he has kissed him, only to end up kissing Dragonlord back. So Scotty exacts his revenge by forcing Barry and Dragonlord to kiss under the mistletoe. Twenty-Two Yoshis The episode begins with Scotty talking things over with Dragonlord. Scotty thinks the magic Dragonlord needs to win in "silent mode" is himself, so he requests for love. Dragonlord hugs and kisses Scotty, then requests for a good night's rest. Scotty provides a plan for tapping into Dragonlord's magic, which was unknown until Cynthia reveals that Dragonlord and Waluigi switched places. Dragonlord confesses his love for Scotty, but Scotty doesn't confess back, agreeing to Dragonlord's promised good night's rest. During said good night's rest, Scotty treats Dragonlord as if he was Sam (Scotty sleeps on Dragonlord's chest). When Ambrose brings Pikipek into LGB, Dragonlord threatens to throw a tantrum, only for Scotty to stop him. Dragonlord mentions tapping into the magic is harder than he thought and even though Scotty is trying to solve his problems, someone (later revealed to be Sam) keeps cutting off his magic. Dartrix Came Back?! Again?! The relationship (as it is potrayed in this episode) started as a one-sided strong bond of Dragonlord towards Scotty. Then, Dragonlord bonds strongly with Scotty to the point he leaves Team Fortune Street to team up with Scotty. They eventually make it to the final two and hug and kiss each other before Scotty makes his sad departure in second place. Decidueye's Challenge Scotty apologizes to Dragonlord for his sad departure from last episode, before requesting to be on the same team. Dragonlord responds by kissing Scotty and saying "You bet". Sinister Blooper Raid During the blooper reels of this episode, Scotty once had a moment where he was all alone against the S-Rankers, Dragonlord included. Raging Sand Secretii Scotty is impressed that Dragonlord survived the last episode with zero elimination votes against him, and rewards him with a diamond ring. Dragonlord gives his thanks to Scotty, knowing Sam will be taught his lesson. Dragonlord and Scotty kiss, before Dragonlord states the "I love you" part. Scotty's response was left unknown, as the camera cuts to the rest of Code LTIB. DDT vs. D Rematch When Chris makes the announcement that future episodes will be done with a cast size of 24, Scotty thinks this means more chances with Dragonlord. Scarlett brings up the diamond ring, and asks if Scotty proposed marriage to Dragonlord, to which Scotty threw a tantrum (He was only trying to give Dragonlord his best thanks). LGB Night Shift 3 With Dragonlord hacked away into the digital world by Turbo, Scotty had no one to express love to, so he saves Bowser Junior's life. While Sam's Away, Scotty Will Play When Scotty says "Here I go again", he thinks the viewers are thinking Dragonlord returned, to which he denies it. After he has octuplets with Bowser, Scotty thinks someone is watching him, to which the camera reveals that he is indeed being watched (by Dragonlord). When Bowser returns, Dragonlord enters the shelter, and Scotty asks if they could share the bed for the night. Dragonlord cuddles Scotty, and Scotty recognizes who he is, but he decides to keep his ID secret. Scotty's tantrum directed towards Mario earns a response from Dragonlord (particularly when Scotty called Mario a Psuedo-S-Ranker Demon). Dragonlord makes the offer of co-winning the episode, to which Scotty agrees. Dragonlord warns Scotty to take a long, long, rest (again) before killing him. Before dying, Scotty reveals how Dragonlord betrayed him. Scotty swears Dragonlord's mind was thinking "I could take the victory alone". Sam is Still Missing! Scotty is a bit mad over fourty-eight Dragonlord-free hours gone to waste. Thanks to Dragonlord, Scotty is trapped inside of Mario's shelter, and he has to wait for someone to rescue him. When Scotty escapes for Dunstan's shelter, he and Dragonlord were punished by Mario for it. Scotty talks about his memorable cuddle with Dragonlord, Beulah, and Evil Sam while waiting for rescue. LGB Night Shift 4 Dragonlord and Scotty got married. Birdietalk Productions, Mary Canary, and Male Pidgey cheered for them. Tom and Jerry vs. Bloopers Scotty confidently states that the other characters can now call Dragonlord "Dragonlord Raven", revealing the marriage from LGB Night Shift 4. Jessica is concerned about their marriage, however. More Invasions When Scotty thinks about whether he can survive another episode or two without his husband, Guy and Mary are confused as to which husband (they are leaning more towards Sam than Dragonlord). He's Back! Scotty hopes that Dragonlord is not mad over Sam failing to do what he wants. Microsoft Sam Lives! Scotty finally makes his love confession towards Dragonlord, figuring it was now or too late when Patty jinxes their marriage. Dragonlord responds by making out with Scotty intensely, to the point Scotty couldn't compete in the Hunger Games round, and Scotty McCreery replaced Scotty. Scotty's Relationship Disaster Scotty was still making out with Dragonlord, when Sam catches Scotty by bellowing his name. Scotty defends his actions, saying he has the honors of being in romantic relationships with BrantSteele champions. He also mentions how he had to save his marriage to Dragonlord before Patty jinxed it. When Dragonlord confronts Sam over him busting in on his relationship with Scotty, Scotty gasps when Sam calls Dragonlord a "magnificent bastard". Scotty then switches focus from Dragonlord to Sam, taking jabs at Dragonlord while he and Sam escape from the throne room. LGB Night Shift 5 Dragonlord and Scotty had twins, the first time the couple had babies. Sam's Code LTIB Reunion Scotty wants to restart the kiss back to where it was before Sam caught him, but Dragonlord had something better in mind (sex). Dragonlord and Scotty get into a playful act, which ended when Dragonlord catches Scotty in a luxurious bedroom. Dragonlord then turns serious, asking Scotty to soak in their marriage with passion. Scotty responds by asking if Dragonlord really was the perfect partner he wished for. Scotty tests his question by saying the "I love you" part first, to which Dragonlord responds with the sex. Scotty's moaning can be heard while he is enjoying the passion given to him. Six by Six Challenge By the time this short began, Dragonlord and Scotty's session of wild sex had ended. Scotty thanks Dragonlord for the ride. Dragonlord's period of sex has inspired him to try a round of Hunger Games, despite being a graduate (Chris overheard this, and sounds the horn.). During the Bloodbath, Dragonlord blows a kiss to Scotty. Six Bloopers by Six Pokemon Scotty finds Dragonlord again, who angrily enforces a ban on Dragonbird after his actions caused him to throw his first LGB tantrum. After Dragonlord calms down, he sees Scotty and finds out he survived said tantrum. They decide to celebrate with "thank God we're alive sex", marking this the second time the couple had sex. Kinny Attacks Scotty returns, but Hazel quickly figures out that Scotty sneaked off during last episode to have wild sex with "his man" for an entire week. Hazel also figured out that Scotty skips LGB episodes just to have sex with Dragonlord. During the scene with Evil Sam and Kinny, Zira remembers the episode in which Dragonlord and Scotty agreed to co-win an LGB episode together, but Dragonlord betrayed Scotty. Dragonlord's Big Decision After hearing that Dragonlord is reversing the effects of graduation, Scotty comes in to kiss him. According to Scotty after the kiss, he knew that Dragonlord wasn't leaving LGB behind for good. Dragonlord then issues his evil laugh, turning Scotty on (to the point that Sam had to drag him away), revealing that Scotty has a fetish for evil laughs. Category:Relationships